


discussions at six am

by Blistering_Typhoons



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Halloween, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Random & Short, Will Graham Doesn't Like Staring, Wine, minor flirting, references to Hannibal's murderous tendencies, teensy bit of fluff, unless it's Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blistering_Typhoons/pseuds/Blistering_Typhoons
Summary: Will Graham doesn't like Halloween. He and Hannibal talk about it over a shared bottle of wine.At Six AM.





	discussions at six am

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Author actually adores Halloween and I do not own anything :D
> 
> First work in this lovely and innocent fandom, so please be gentle :P
> 
> ENJOY!

“I don’t like Halloween”, Will states simply, which earns him a questioning stare.

 

“I did not expect you did, though now I’m curious as to why you show up at my door at six in the morning to tell me this..”, Hannibal answers, but steps aside so Will can enter.

 

“Well, good morning. I’m here because – ok I don’t actually know why, but I brought wine so.”, Will says, only now conscious of his actions and the fact that Hannibal doesn’t look as well kept as he usually does.

 

It’s a good look.

 

“I suppose I could use the company, seeing that it is lonely at six AM.”, Hannibal says with a tiny little smirk.

Will’s eyes widen.

 

“O-oh did I wake you? Shit I did, didn’t I?”

 

Hannibal raises his hands in a calming gesture, shaking his head slowly.

 

“No Will, you did not. Come take a seat and tell me about your dislike for Halloween”, the Doctor says, gently steering Will towards the living room.

 

Will lets himself be manoeuvred, shoulders sagging in relief. As soon as he sits down, Hannibal takes the cheap bottle of wine from his grasp.

 

Hannibal studies the label, raising an eyebrow but thankfully staying silent. Will lets himself sink into the couch as he watches Hannibal retrieve two glasses.

 

“What were you doing before I invaded you?”

 

Hannibal chuckles lightly at Will’s wording, handing Will his glass as he does so.

 

“I was cleaning a bit, I find it important to keep my space clean”, the other man says, sinking into the armchair opposite Will. 

 

“Yeah I know what you mean, though my space has a lot more dog hair and mud”, Will says into his glass and Hannibal hums.

 

“Well I am lucky then, I have only had the occasional stain here or there”, Hannibal says, also sipping on the red liquor.

 

Will watches as the man’s lips envelop a fraction of the glass rim, tipping it ever so slightly to aid it’s contents as it spills down Hannibal’s throat. 

 

Will shakes himself out of his trance, suddenly uncomfortable.

 

“Hm, not bad. Now about Halloween, what seems to be the issue?”, Hannibal asks, eyes trained slightly to the right of Will’s face.

 

Will clears his throat to speak, eyes focused on the rays of sunlight streaming weakly into the room.

 

“I don’t know, I was just driving to the store when I saw all these decorations and realised I hate Halloween.”, Will says, shrugging slightly and taking another sip of wine.

 

“Also, isn’t it to early to drink?”, he adds, regarding his glass with a frown.

 

“We are exceptions, dear Will. Does your aversion have something to do with the idea of masks that is so present on Halloween, or perhaps the glorification of monsters?”, Hannibal asks, shifting his line of focus to Will’s eyes.

 

Will meets his gaze readily.

 

“Yeah, uh both of those I suppose. Actually, that’s totally what it is.”, he pauses, “That and I’m scared everyday, no matter what I do. So the idea of people and media _encouraging _me to be scared is less than ideal”, he finishes, eyes darting away again.__

__

__“Yes I can see that being something you would like to avoid. What do you intend to do about it?”, Hannibal asks, tilting his head slightly._ _

__

__“Stack up on supplies and hide in my house until it’s over?”, Will offers and Hannibal smiles slightly._ _

__

__“And what would you do?”_ _

__

__“Cuddle my babies, eat, sleep. Rinse and repeat.”_ _

__

__“I see. I think I have a better solution.”, Hannibal says, bringing his glass to the coy smile present on his mouth. Will swallows thickly and gestures for Hannibal to continue._ _

__

__“You could come over here and hide, seeing that you would have company and I can cook for us..”_ _

__

__“And what would you cook, Doctor.”_ _

__

__“Anything you want, Mr. Graham.”_ _

__

__Will suddenly can’t wait for Halloween._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos welcome and Thanks for Reading :D


End file.
